


Wish You Were Here

by ClumsyChicken



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Dorks in Love, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epistolary, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Life Partners, Love Letters, Poor Life Choices, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyChicken/pseuds/ClumsyChicken
Summary: A multitude of recovered letters between lovers. Most were found in the wilderness and in decrepit, abandoned places. Some were found on corpses. Certain pieces might be missing, but it's impossible to say how many—and some were too mangled, burnt, or blood-stained to be legible. They tell the tale of two lovers and the unconventional life they led together through the ages. What became of them remains to be fully uncovered...





	

_The handwriting in this letter is rough and seems wrestled onto the parchment._

 

Luna,

 

Really hope this letter arrives. This bird thing is weird.

 

So just want to say that I can't wait to be by your side again. Feels better that way.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

_This handwriting seems hastily written, but is far neater._

 

Creight,

 

It did arrive. It's been years since I last had mail—back when Volgen had better infrastructure. This was very exciting to receive.

 

You are in my thoughts every minute of every day. I ache for you. You better return to me in one piece, safe and healthy. Otherwise you're in for it. (Who am I kidding, you will be anyway!) _A small heart is doodled after the parenthesis._

 

I'm so relieved to know that the birds are reliable. Then we'll never have to go without each other for too long, in spirit.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

I suppose that blue mage is good for something after all.

 

How very affectionate you are on paper. I'd expect nothing less than a bit of punishment. Looking forward to it.

 

You stay safe too though. Not kidding.

 

Love you.

 

PS. I almost forgot... (I did forget, but then remembered.) I found an old book for you in some hollow's backpack. Don't recognize it, personally. Hoping that it's something new—I know you've been reading the same ones over and over. Will bring it back.

 

_On the back of the letter is a small drawing of dog with a lance riding on top of a slug. Next to it are the words:_ Sorry. Got bored.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

You're the sweetest. I look forward to getting my hands on that book (and on you), whether it is new to me or not.

 

I'm staying as safe as I can. I hope you are, too. Don't do anything too reckless. I just wish this rain would let up sometime soon—then I could stop slipping constantly.

 

The drawing is cute, no need to apologize. I love the cat.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Harder to stay sensible without you. More like usual, as if my emotions and impulses control me and I'm just a puppet. Doesn't matter if I lose it on someone I'm going to kill anyway. It's different when I'm alone. Thinking of you helps. Still feel like pulling my hairs out, but nothing worse at least.

 

Do you remember? When I was so obsessed? It's almost worse when there's no target.

 

Never felt anything like this before. Like ~~something~~ someone could hush me like this.

 

I love you so much, it hurts.

 

PS. Found some shackles. Might that be something?

 

PPS. Found a hat that looks like something Lucatiel would like. Bringing that too. Drew it.

 

_Underneath is a drawing of a frilly hat with a broad brim._

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

Do you remember that night we spent by the lake? Where the moonbeams rippled across the dark waters and we bathed and kissed and stargazed all night long? Try to think of that. Maybe you'll find some peace again with that memory.

 

It's not the same without you either, you know. I was so very alone before I met you and Lucatiel. I've been alone for a very, very long time. I never thought I'd find anyone who understood me. But there you were. You smashed my expectations, and all for the better. The future doesn't seem looming and shapeless anymore—I am content with never quite knowing where we're going. Because I have you, and I had her.

 

There's so much more I want to say, but I have little flair for all this sappy stuff. Just know that I love you too. We make the best team, you and I.

 

You must return to me soon—I look forward to seeing you in both the items you found.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

The nights are the worst. It was already bad and without you to ground me it's like being back to square one. This is... the ~~third~~ second night in a row I haven't slept. I can't, my mind won't shut up. Won't stop jittering. I know it's because I'm worried, I KNOW, but it still won't stop.

 

There was more I wanted to say, but I lost the thought. Sorry. I'll come find you soon. Need you.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I'm sorry this is affecting you so. I know how bad it can be for you some nights. You're sorely missed around here as well. I keep thinking of things that I want to say to you – things that don't make sense on paper – and things I want to do to you. With you. I can't compare it to what you're going through, not truly, but you have to come home soon. You're missing and it won't do.

 

Stay safe on your journey. Relax and know that I am safe. We made sure of that, and you know what I'm capable of. We'll both be fine, of that I am certain.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Heading home. But I doodled a bit while I couldn't sleep. Might as well get some practice in, right? Nodded off eventually. Here are the drawings. Love you.

 

_Doodled on the rest of the page are about 17 different dogs doing various activities, including fencing, drinking tea, and dancing._

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I'm giddy with excitement to see you again! I love the drawings, they're really cute. I can tell that some of them are dogs and that there are a few cats in there, but what are the rest of them?

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

I think they were all dogs. Every single one. Need more practice, still.

 

Love you anyway.

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Woke up today and almost panicked. Was about to grab my axe and go looking for you. Thought you'd been grabbed or ran off somewhere. Then I remembered that you left. My heart just sank badly. I'm so damn stupid sometimes. Don't know how I could just forget.

 

Stay safe out there. I know you will, but it bears repeating.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

It's not stupid at all, and you're not stupid at all. I had many mornings where, for a moment, I'd reach for you and instead grasp at nothing. It's something to get used to. You'll get there, too.

 

I'll be absolutely fine. It's just a supply run. And if I can't buy them, I'll pillage them. Subtly, of course. Don't want to get a reputation, do I? Perhaps I can team up with some fetching woman and terrorize the place with her. You never know.

 

I'll be home as soon as I can.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

You have to stay vigilant if you team up with someone. Never turn your back to them, never give them anything of yours, never let your guard down. Ever. Do not show vulnerability in front of them. Figure out THEIR vulnerabilities. Figure out what makes them tick, where the chinks in their armour lie. Then you can exploit all of it if they try to stab you in the back.

 

Don't let them even try. I know you won't, but don't. You have to stay safe. You have to.

 

Love you. Don't let anyone get at you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I was only kidding about working with someone. I should have thought that through a bit more. Sorry.

 

I love you. I'll try to return as soon as I can.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

It's much more temperate here, so there are still clusters of flowers and such in the forests. I pressed some of them in one of the books that I brought.

 

If you like them, I'll make sure to collect some more.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

_The rest of the letter consists of a bouquet of dried, pressed chamomile flowers._

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Thank you! These are great. I can make tea out of them. They're pretty, too, but tea warms. I'll make some for you when you get home. You'll love it, promise.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

Well, in that case I know what I'll be bringing home in droves. _A little heart is doodled after the sentence._

 

Yours,

Luna

 

_More pressed flowers are included with this letter._

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

Someone did try to get at me. And so soon after you left, too. I wonder if they knew.

 

A young, nervous man approached me in our little hideout and asked me if I knew the way to the village a few miles over. I told him, of course, and he left me alone. It did leave me a bit on edge, but I'd nearly forgotten about him when I turned in.

 

Or so I thought, at least, because I certainly slept with one eye open. He and a companion had snuck into our hut in the dead of night. I could only just see them in the faint light of the fireplace. I made short work of them regardless. I don't think they expected me to be that skilled with an axe.

 

They barely touched me, but I was all but drenched in their blood once they were finally dead. I threw their bodies in the canyon, but it's so troublesome to be covered in blood in the middle of a winter night. Warm, then cold, all sticky and wet. What a waste of a cleaning cloth.

 

So I'll be moving camp shortly. It'd be easier if you were here to help, but I can carry everything. Use the bird to find me, okay? I wish I could complain to you about this in person. At least this soothes my nerves too.

 

Be careful out there.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Just the thought of you soaked in blood. Panting, drenched in it. Did your hair stick to your forehead like it always does? The picture is so clear in my mind, I hate that you aren't here. You're like a furious warrior goddess. The things I'd ~~do to you~~ beg you to do to me...

 

Love you. Aching for you.

 

PS. I'm glad you're safe. So glad. Relieved. Tell me honestly if I need to come and help you. Pillaging clothes can wait for you.

 

PPS. Found a small band of mercenaries on the road. They said all the right things. We'd split the loot, treat each other with respect, could use a blade like mine, all that. Couldn't make myself accept the offer. The thought made knots in my stomach, just couldn't make it feel right. I'm glad I didn't do it, now. I won't call it a premonition, but it was good luck. I can tell.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

Thank you for asking. I would actually like you home, yes, but I need to move NOW. I'm far too spooked to stay here any longer. If you can come find me during the moving process, we can share the burdens and find a new place to stay together. I would no doubt sleep much better (or sleep better with one eye open, regardless) with you by my side.

 

So, yes, do come for me. Sorry to cut your trip short. I think you made the right call, too. I can't lose you to some random ruffians. I'll make good on those fantasies of yours as soon as I can. (And not just to make it up to you.)

 

We should re-evaluate how much of this stuff we really need, or if we should stay put in one ripe area for the remainder of winter. There will be lots of time to lay during those dark nights. _A small heart is doodled after the sentence._

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I halted the move for a little while to chase a chicken and its baby chick, and I caught them! Currently I'm keeping them in an open bag to make sure they can breathe. I figure setting up a pen or making a cage shouldn't be too difficult. Either we'll get eggs for a while, or we'll have fresh meat sometime soon.

 

I've been trying to find worms for them, but the ground is so frozen, I've had little luck. I fed them some grains instead, but they weren't particularly interested. I suppose I wouldn't be either, if a giant had just stuffed me in a bag.

 

I am on the move again. Now with pets.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

My trip up the mountainside is going to have to be extended a bit. Darkness has fallen and I think I would be able to find my way back, but it's heinously cold. I've decided to tough it out and make camp in a little cranny. Its angle protects me from the howling winds, and it's properly defensible. So I'll be staying here for the night.

 

I'll be fine. Don't you worry or try to come find me. I don't want you to get frostbite out there. Take care of yourself and the chickens while I'm gone.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

I've named the adult Tulip. She clucks at me when I say it out loud. I think she likes it.

 

Stay warm and vigilant up there.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

Now, don't flip out. I found a slumbering dragon within a deep cavern in the mountain. I told myself I wasn't going to explore it, but my curiosity guided me. The cave only had the one entrance, but, as I later found out, several chambers, and a large hole in the loft.

 

It was a large, red dragon. I'm not sure why it was here instead of with its kin, but I suppose it doesn't matter much now. I got the drop on it. It was a brave fight on its end, but, let's be honest with ourselves, it was only ever going to turn out one way.

 

Of course it tried to flame me, (I'm fine) but I'd damaged its wing rather heinously with my first strikes, so it wasn't going anywhere. I wouldn't call it an easy fight, though. Thankfully, my scratches and burns are barely visible as I'm writing this. Thanks, estus and gems.

 

As I said, I'm fine. You need not worry. My wounds matter very little when I look at all the wealth that seems to have accumulated around the terrible beast. I suspect it ate most of the corpses, but not their equipment.

 

If we ever get the opportunity to exchange valuables for goods, we have something to fork over now. Plenty of worthwhile weapons were scattered about as well. I reckon we ought to try some of them out. Armour was more scarce, however. Most of the corpses were torn apart rather badly.

 

I'd suggest we moved here if the stench wasn't so heinous. I'm going to clear out the remaining trash and waste. Then we can see about moving here for the moment if the smell has improved in a few days.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

So THAT was the fuss in the distance this morning!! You, fighting a great bloody DRAGON!! Without me! Without anyone! You great big damn warrior goddess you!

 

I'd be even more impressed and probably horny if my heart wasn't beating out of my chest. By the stars, you leave for five minutes and you find a dragon to fight! Bloody typical, isn't it.

 

Come home. Now. Do what you need to, then come home to me. I have to know you're ACTUALLY fine—you always downplay these things, but you don't have to shoulder all this on your own. And certainly not physical injuries I can help you with. I know you're shaking your head right now too, reading this, but it's true! You don't have to do it alone. So come home. My hands are shaking and it's all your fault.

 

Love you desperately regardless.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I had an awful dream. I was planning to tough it out and not give my subconscious the pleasure of having unnerved me, but I've been nervous ever since I woke up. I just need to know that you're okay, is all.

 

I'll likely regret sending this letter very quickly, but right now I need to do it. Sorry.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Nothing to apologize for. Can't blame you for having to make sure.

 

I'm perfectly fine. Tulip bit my thumb, but it's no big deal. The damn menace didn't tear off an arm or anything. So there's nothing that warrants worrying around here.

 

Maybe it would help if you told me about the dream? Could help just to get it out, you know. If you can still remember it, of course. No pressure.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I still remember it pretty clearly. It was all too similar to things I've experienced before, you know. There wasn't any big bad plot or anything like that, there was just a really bad feeling. A bad situation, I suppose.

 

It was very dark. I was in a forest, but I don't know what I was doing there. I had no sense of direction or goal or purpose. Not like when I'm travelling and exploring and discovering new things and new places. This was an oppressive gloom and a sort of meaninglessness. It was so very lonely.

 

You were there next to me, but it's as if you weren't truly there. I couldn't speak to you—I couldn't find my voice. And I couldn't make you look at me either. I crouched down in front of you and looked directly at you, but your eyes were glazed over. I somehow knew it was you, but at the same time I could barely recognize you. You wouldn't talk to me or acknowledge my presence at all. And just like I knew it was you, at that moment I knew you'd hollowed and I was alone again.

 

I damn near cried when I awoke. I so despise that it could affect me like that, knowing that it wasn't real. Sorry about putting all this on you. Putting it down on paper feels alright for now, at least.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Nothing to apologize for. I suggested it, didn't I? And by the stars, you're my sweetheart—if I'm not here to listen to you, what good am I?

 

You're right, though. It's not real. You're probably just sifting through your fears and bad memories. Feels like shit, but it's something you have to go through sometimes. I know how awful it is to feel ~~manipulated~~ ~~trapped~~ screwed over by your own emotions. I'm here to listen to all of that, though. You don't have to hold back.

 

Not when it comes to crying either, actually. It can be such a damn relief to weep after something guts you like that. There's no shame in that—not in front of me. On paper or in person.

 

I'm right here. At your fingertips in every way possible. And I'm never going hollow by your side.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I love you too.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I was searching one of the larger houses in town, and I found what can only be described as a treasure trove of clothes. We're all set when it comes to warm socks and capes! There are no signs of moth damage or anything of the sort, either. I don't know which god was with me on this journey, but I thank them nonetheless.

 

Besides the most useful items, there were also two rather cute old dresses. They're too large for me, though I'm not one to complain in a sticky situation. We can always adjust their fit.

 

However, I didn't take them with me in mind. I have quite a good sense of your shape and size at this point, and I feel like they would fit you better than they'd fit me. One is blue and the other is black. I'll bring them home, and if you don't like them, we can adjust the fit for me or turn them into something else.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Thank you so much. Hope I like them. Could be nice to have something... nice, for once. But it's very ~~sweet~~ thoughtful of you, no matter what. Thank you, again.

 

Love you.

 

PS. Must've been a large lady who wore those dresses back in the day?

 

_Below is a drawing of a very muscular woman in a long, frilly dress, lifting with a single arm what might be a horse over her head._

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I don't even know where to start. I'm sorry if this letter is a mess.

 

I don't know what time it is. The moon is up and there's no sun on the horizon. I know I must have slept, but I feel as though I haven't at all. I can't stop thinking about Lucatiel. I try, but I can't, and I'm finally crying.

 

She's still out there. She's not really here anymore, but she still exists. She exists and she's all alone. She's hollow out there somewhere and I don't know where. ~~I loved her~~ I DO love her, and now all I can do is remember her and remember her name and cry.

 

I don't know what to do. I'm just stuck with this empty longing in my gut. It's been growing ever since the gulch, and especially since that damned keep. It's like it's slowly eating away at me and making me nauseated. Being this powerless to help leaves me completely paralyzed. All I can do is lie here and wish I could've done something. Anything. I miss her so damn much. She didn't deserve any of this.

 

I don't know what else to say. I can't express it in words. I'm sorry.

 

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Do I need to come home to you? Don't hesitate to say yes if I do. Can't stand the thought of you feeling like this while I'm away. I love you too much for that. And she loved you, too. It was obvious, really.

 

Whenever you feel like this, try to breathe deeply. With your stomach. And try to keep your breathing even. It's alright to feel what you feel, even if you hate it and it sucks and it's inconvenient. Tell yourself that until you believe it. I'm not asking you to cry in front of me, but I'm telling you that it's okay if you do. I won't judge, only help, if you want me to.

 

We could go back for her, you know. Try and find her. Don't know if these birds could find her. Maybe that mage could make a kind that could. Because you can't go around like this, with this hurt growing inside of you. Maybe finding her, letting her have peace, could give you ~~peace~~ closure as well. Just a suggestion.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

Our birds track each other. As long as we have the scrolls, they'll find each other, remember? I don't think Navlaan could make that work without a counterpart, so to speak. But he might be able to make something else work, for all I know. I'm sure there's something he can do.

 

But if he can't, where do we start? Where could she have gone from the keep? There are so many directions and possibilities, all of them treacherous. This could become a long, draining search. I would start in the shaded woods and perhaps trek through the keep itself from there. I never did fully explore the aerie, after all.

 

I'll keep everything you said in mind. Thank you.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Seems like you liked that idea, then. Happy to hear it. I'm sure Navlaan wouldn't mind some company either. Could probably use someone to whine to.

 

I've killed a few hollows and travellers this time, all carrying valuable goods. Found a book on mushrooms among it, so now we can eat those and not die. Useful, that.

 

I'll be home soon, so we can start our search.

 

Love you.

 

PS. Always happy to help you feel better, love.

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

I think I was in over my head here, for a moment. Found this isolated little city within the mountains. Mostly hidden save for what must've been trade routes, which is probably why I didn't know of it. Filled to the brim with hollows, though. Think the whole city is hollow, just about. Wouldn't be a problem were it just farmers and civilians. But there were plenty of warriors here. Knights and such. Damn near got myself killed.

 

Not dead though, (obviously!) don't worry. I'm fine. I'd engaged two of them, which would be rough but alright, but then I slipped off ~~a ledge~~ the edge of the roof I was on. Because of course I did. Landed me in about three more of the damn things, and the two others had no hesitations about jumping down after me. But, just as I was about to turn heel and get myself in a better position, I backed up into these four knights. ~~Real knights~~ Not hollowed knights, that is. Alive and human and well. You can imagine the dumb look on my face, surely. So they evened the odds and we fought them off together.

 

So I sort of joined them. I know, I can't make my stomach stop feeling like it's trying to escape up out of my mouth either. They seem like decent sorts, though. None of them are from Mirrah, thank the sun, though one is from Volgen. He wears that red armour you told me about, so I'm keeping an eye on him, don't worry. I would've passed on their invitation to travel with them, but I AM in over my head. Shouldn't have come here alone. So I'm not left with much of a choice, if I'm honest. After all, I guess I'd rather be in trouble with four real human beings than at the mercy of monsters who have none. I function better in a team anyway. You know that. Easier to keep myself in check and all.

 

Makes me miss you even more, though. ~~Nothing~~ ~~Nobody~~ Nothing and nobody can really compare at this point.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I know I don't have to say it, but I'm going to anyway. Be very, very careful. I'm not one to try and make you even more anxious about this than you already are, but you know just as well as I do how very sour these alliances can turn. So stay vigilant. If anything at all seems fishy or goes wrong—run! Don't fight a battle you cannot win. I can't lose you.

 

With that said, the area you find yourself in does sound familiar to me, though it's likely that I've simply visited something similar on my travels. I have travelled far and wide at this point, after all. No matter what, it's good of you to try to stay as safe as you can.

 

Depending on what your new little knight friends want to do, it could be smart of you to pillage the seat of whatever regent or person in power this city had. The best loot tends to be there—if you're willing to split it with your mates, that is. (And vice versa.)

 

New crowns or no, come home soon. _A small heart is doodled after the sentence._

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

The worst part is always how badly I sleep. It's already a trial to knock me out, and when I have no sense of whether I not I can trust these people yet, it never EVER stops yammering. I lie awake by far most of the time during the nights and jump every time one of them moves or coughs or farts or something. They notice, and now think I'm a jumpy and nervous sort. I prefer that, I suppose. Easier than explaining everything. It's already gotten better from when I first met them, but part of me doesn't want to let my guard down at all. I could stand to get some proper sleep, though.

 

I think they are planning to make their way to the throne, so to speak, yeah. One of them talked about the treasure, but another was more concerned with whether or not the ruler might still be alive. Don't have much of an opinion on that, personally. Bad ruler if they hide away while their people go hollow anyway. I'll make sure to look for crowns and other fancy helmets for you, of course.

 

They trust me, more or less, but they're damned curious about these letters. I told them I was writing home. "To who?" was the next question, of course. I ended up pretending you were my sister. Can't tell them about you, no way. And they don't have any interest in actually reading what we write, so at least I can just lie to their face. Been a while since I had to lie to anyone like that, almost thought I didn't have it in me anymore. Not really necessary with you, is it?

 

On that subject, sorry about the cooking thing, again. I swear it's delicious.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

Your sister, eh? Well, that's bit of a downgrade. Praise the sun that they'll never meet me—the lie would fall apart immediately when I shove my tongue down your throat and look nothing like you. It IS a good lie though. Thank you for keeping me safe. _A small heart is doodled after the sentence._

 

Get in there, get the loot, and get out. If it was actually possible to help the people, I'd say do that, but some unworthy ruler? They can rot for all I care.

 

I think about you every day—and even more now that I know you're so nervous. I'm always with you, in some way, and I love you very much. I'll say it as much as I need to. I love you.

 

But my cooking is turning out fine! It's hard and I'm getting better at it, damn you.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

They had a ledger of some sort. Filled with criminals, wanted criminals. I was in it. They recognized my name and had to take a second to look it over, but they knew, they know. I didn't care, I didn't realize what they were doing until they asked why I was a wanted criminal.

 

He took a stab at me, nicked my jaw before I got to put my mask on. Knocked me over, damn near almost drove the dagger into my eye socket. The others got him off, but I was backed into a corner, just me and the four of them, nowhere to run to.

 

They were hunting bounties, even if they are knights or were knights that's what they do now, the ruler has a bounty on him. I can't remember if they told me. I'm racking my brain and I can't bloody remember, I don't know if they did and I forgot or if it just went over my head.

 

They asked me so many questions, I was still just trying to decide if I should try to run from them or kill them and every thought I had envisioned me dying. I lied to them again, I told them that I was a changed and changing man, and they asked why I was then roaming around, looting and killing hollows, and I said that I couldn't go home because of my sentence—I'd be killed, which isn't really a lie anyway, so I had to do whatever I could to survive. Most of them seemed sympathetic to that, but wanted to know why I did it in the first place, why I'm a bloody murderer, and I just didn't know what to say, I told them it was all in the past and it wasn't me anymore.

 

They know I'm scared, they know, whether they believed me or not. I think two of them do, one might, one doesn't—the one who tried to kill me. The rest assured me it was fine regardless but we're pretending to sleep now, and they're not asleep. I'm not even trying. They don't make the sounds they usually do, snoring and shifting and turning and sighing, it's like they're unnaturally quiet and still.

 

Obviously I'm not asleep since I'm writing this, I swear they're keeping an eye on me. I'm such a fool, I never should have joined them, I should've come home. I can't believe I've done this again. I should've said no and gone home. My hands are shaking, I don't know what to do. If I try to run now they'll know something is wrong, they'd never let me go, one is good with a bow in any case. They're all watching me, I can't even off them in their sleep. I wish you were here. I wish you were here so I would've never had to join them. I love you so much. I can't believe this might be my last chance to say that and it's not even to your face and I might never even see you again. I love you. I'm sorry. I wish I could calm down, but I can't.

 

\- - -

 

Creighton, this is not where you die. I'm coming to help you kill them. I won't stand for them putting you in danger like this, scaring the life out of you. Whoever hurt you is going to have his teeth fed to him.

 

Four on two won't be an easy fight, not by any stretch of the imagination. But they don't even who I am if they see me. Emphasis on the IF. Because if I can get the drop on them, one way or another, we can decimate them from the front and the back. I pick someone off, you sever someone's spine, and then the odds are evened and they're in disarray. No matter what, the element of surprise is on our side.

 

If ANYTHING goes awry in the meantime—run! You can survive a few arrows. You won't survive a blade to the head.

 

I'll leave as soon as I send this bird on its way. I'm coming for you. You are not alone.

 

\- - -

 

That's a relief. You have no idea. I feel like I can finally breathe again, for now. But you have to be careful, you must! You can't get hurt doing this, trying to protect me. ~~Just~~ ~~I'm~~ ~~You have to~~ I'm sorry, my mind is still frazzled.

 

The man who cut me is the Volgen warrior, in that red armour. He fights dirty with his daggers, his left knee has an old injury, and he gets very emotional during combat. He'll start cursing and screaming as soon as something doesn't go his way. He's easy to upset. His partner is the tallest of the four. Wears a green tunic on top of his armour. He uses a tower shield and a sword, and likes to stay very defensive. But he leaves his right side open when he attacks. The two are very close, I think they might have ~~started~~ founded this little group together, but I'm not sure. I don't remember exactly. So if we kill one, the other will no doubt be compromised.

 

The woman in the silver armour has a spinal injury of some sort. Bad posture, and if you aim at the area by her right shoulder and neck, she'll strain to protect herself or dodge. She wields a large mace, so I'd make sure she's one of the first we down. Too dangerous otherwise. Cracks skulls so easily. The woman in the black armour wields a rapier and a few miracles, mainly protective ones. She only uses it on herself, though, not on the rest of us. She tends to let us do the dirty work before moving in for a swift kill. Watch out for her.

 

We've stayed in the same place for a few days. It's a tall spire that looks like this:

 

_Underneath is a drawing of a tower with a small square entrance and a flat roof._

 

See that flat area at the bottom part? Where the house becomes a spire? Really hope my drawing is okay for explaining this, I know I'm shit at it. If you perch yourself on top of it, you'd be able to easily drop down on top of us. If you get here during the night, stay up there until morning. I'll make sure I'm one of the first to leave and not look up.

 

I love you. My furious warrior heroine. You're everything.

 

\- - -

 

Got it. Thank you. What was that about you being stupid? I don't want to hear it ever again. I'll hurry so that I'll arrive during night-time.

 

Stay safe meanwhile. That's all I can ask of you now.

 

I am yours, always.

 

\- - -

 

_Rain has made the ink bleed in a few places, but the letter is overall still legible._

 

Creight,

 

I think I may be pregnant. I count the days and my menstruation has never been this late before. And it is very, very late. I was already worried about this, as the weeks kept climbing, but now I can't for the life of me stop vomiting. As if that wasn't enough, my breasts are damned sore, and I'm so unbelievably fatigued no matter how much I sleep. I could swear my stomach looks different, although I can't rule out that I'm deceiving myself at this stage. And you know that's not anything I've been eating either.

 

You damn knave! Useless hollow maggot. Scum of the earth. This is all your damn fault. What are we supposed to do with a child? I have no desire to be a parent yet—all I have now is a heart that won't stop hammering and a mind that keeps producing horrible birthing dreams!

 

This just overly complicates everything. My lifestyle was never suited to having children—I didn't even think it was suited to having a partner. You proved me wrong there, but this is so much more... unpredictable, I suppose? Unmanageable. I've been wrestling with the thought ever since I thought pregnancy might be the case, and it seems like an insurmountable task.

 

Bottom line, come home! Right now. I need you here. And I need to smack you repeatedly if nothing else.

 

Luna (Who else!)

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

By the stars, I barely know what to say. Feel free to smack me, all you want, but this is unreal. I never truly dared entertain the idea of having children, but now that it's ~~possibly~~ suddenly a reality, it's amazing? ~~It's amazing!~~ I wish I could articulate anything else, but my thoughts are a total mess now—even more so than usual.

 

I'm returning to you, with some food supplies. I can barely breathe, this is so ~~amazing~~ overwhelming and incredible...!

 

Love you, so much.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

YOU ARE TERRIBLE.

 

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

My fears are many at the moment, but there's only a single one of them I can't truly keep at bay and fight off. (Don't say anything! I know!) No matter how you twist and turn it, our lives just aren't suited for having children. Or having them around whatsoever, really.

 

We haven't stayed in one place for more than two seasons, at most. I'm sure some kids would fare perfectly well under such circumstances—I know I was always restless and sought something more, something different. But we might also get a child who would despise a life on the move. My parents were nothing like I am on this subject. It's a possibility we need to consider.

 

Not to mention, WE have barely survived some of what we've encountered and some of what we've done. I can't even count your new scars on one hand, even if I do enjoy doing so. Doing all of this with a child in tow is one thing, but keeping them safe as well? There's a reason most children don't come with their parents on conquests and mercenary work and the like. Not to mention our looting and robberies and occasional spot of murdering. I can't imagine doing that with a bundle of life on my back. NOR can I imagine leaving them at home while we go off on some adventure. It would be years before we could do such a thing regardless. There's no leaving a newborn alone, especially not in these parts.

 

You've proven me wrong before, you and Lucatiel, back when I thought love wasn't for me. When I thought I simply wasn't suited for a relationship. But what if I won't be proven wrong this time? What if I'm right and our baby will have a horrible time with us? What if I'll be a terrible mother who can't understand her own child and can barely take care of them properly?

 

All I see is a mountain of problems in front of us, and it's a mountain I have no idea how to scale. For lack of a better word, that terrifies me. More than anything we've faced in a few seasons. More than anything since I thought I might lose you to your wounds.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

I'm glad you're at least telling me this. Then you don't have to shoulder this all on your own.

 

All of these are problems with solutions, though. A baby might not be able to adapt to our lifestyle, but WE can adapt. Perhaps one of us will simply have to stay behind with the child, until they wouldn't be in danger in battle per default. Staying in one place for far longer than usual is worth the life of our child, isn't it? You could still get your taste of adventure and exploration regularly—at least once not breastfeeding for a little while is even an option. Can't say I know a lot about that. ~~Mother always joked that my mind wandered too much for it, so who knows.~~

 

If nothing else, I'm sure we can fancy some sort of protection for a baby. That can't be impossible. Even if they don't like it, a few seconds or minutes of screaming and crying is still better than death. We can shape our lives into something suitable for a child. Regardless, it's just a baby. Not some sort of alien monstrosity. Chances are, we'll probably be laughing or cringing at just how much they're like us. Maybe they'll be running outside on their tiny little legs the second they learn how to walk, just to see what's out there. Understanding what they're like will probably be the least of our problems.

 

No, I'm far more worried that the child will be too much like us. Well, not us, not you. Me, specifically. I'm not a particularly good person now, but I was far worse when I was younger. I wouldn't wish a child like me on anyone. They also have half of you, but my half is sure to ~~be heinous~~ ~~troublesome~~ drag them down, so to speak. That's a far worse prospect than staying put until they are older.

 

Regardless.

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

Come now, listen to yourself. You're saying that to the woman who chose to spend her life with you. We chose each other. How could the potential for my child to be like the man I love and wish to be with until the day I die possibly deter me? I love you, silly—every part of you, even the less palatable ones.

 

You speak the truth in the rest of your letter, however. I suppose there are certain things I'll simply have to curb. Or, perhaps a more appropriate word would be to compromise. Life inevitably changes when you introduce to it a tiny human being who cannot even begin to take care of themself. I could live with a calmer life for a few years. I'd be aching to truly wander, but that possibility would return sometime. I could live with that.

 

I wonder now if they'll be Undead like we are. The odds would seem to be in its favour. I suppose they would do fine, if that were the case. Even if it shows up later in life. We're doing perfectly alright, after all. Perhaps they'll continue my search, with or without me.

 

Thank you, once again. Since when were you the grounded one of us?

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Certainly don't feel very grounded right now. You don't understand what I'm saying. You didn't know me when I was young and stupider. When I made mistake upon mistake that I've since vowed to never make again. I had to hurt everyone around me before I got here, ~~and I still~~ _The long rest of the sentence has been so thoroughly scratched out that it is completely illegible and there are holes in the parchment._ They could easily turn out just as bad as me. You saw what I was like back when I was stuck in that murderous haze. That should give you an idea.

 

Sorry, everything else I wanted to say just... slipped. I'm glad you're calmer now. I don't know what I'd do without you.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

It's alright. Perhaps they will be like you were when you were younger. That I can't say. But as you've said, they also have half of me. If those are your worries, then, truly, that might benefit all of us.

 

But! They are going to have an advantage than I'm willing to bet you didn't. No, really, I'll bet you. If I'm wrong then, perhaps, I'll butcher the cock and we'll finally have that poultry meal. I bet that you didn't have someone who knew you. Someone who truly understood you, your experiences, or what you were going through. Our baby does. I know you, and you know you. I know the signs of your moods and how to help you through them, you know how to help me through my stuff, and you know how to better balance yourself now. I know it doesn't always work, but you have the techniques.

 

We can pass that on to them. They'll have support and understanding on this point that you likely didn't. You could say the exact same thing when it comes to my own flaws. If our child has these same problems, which they might, we know how to help them so that they will never have to go through what we did.

 

So you calm yourself, too. _A small heart is doodled after the sentence._

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

I never even thought of that. I'll have to let that sink in a bit. Thank you.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

Do you think perhaps they'll have your strange hair colour? Or maybe your tooth gap? I have no idea how that sort of thing passes on through the generations, to be frank. Perhaps they'll have your unwavering enthusiasm and zeal!

 

I'm beginning to look forward to meeting this little mystery person. Who are you, little belly bean?

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Maybe they'll have your little pointy nose, or your chubby cheeks. Maybe your ferocity in battle, your stubbornness, your wisdom—at least as they get older. Never met a wise baby. Maybe your smarts in general. And your wanderlust. Your little snorts when you giggle, how you skip instead of jog and fall asleep with a book on your face every night.

 

Sorry, I could go on. Not trying to show you up, my mind just kept going. Then you have to keep writing too, right?

 

I'm sure baby's looking forward to meeting us as well. You know, the sound of your heartbeat will mean safety and comfort to them. It'll mean home, always. Do you think they know who I am too? I hope so. If they've been listening, they should. They better have been listening!

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

You little flatterer. I can say this much: if our baby is anything like me, they've listened to us intensely, loving every second. If they're anything like you, they would've asked us to repeat ourselves several times, if they could, with just as much enthusiasm.

 

I've been counting the weeks, and I've begun to wonder where it might be best for me to give birth. (Well, begun to wonder more. I've been wondering and worrying since I started suspecting, really.) If memory serves me right, we're close to the border of Mirrah. But I understand entering the country might be troublesome for us.

 

We could continue further west, towards Lindelt. As I recall, it's a land filled with cloisters and clerics—and thus healing miracles. That might be our best bet, but it's a longer journey. Then again, you wouldn't mind carrying me some of the way there, would you?

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

I'll happily carry you and all of our stuff every single step of the way if it means we won't enter Mirrah. I only hope it'll be that simple. The whole birthing process sometimes happens early, right? That really can't happen. I can't perform any healing miracles or anything of the sort, I wouldn't even know what to do. We can't be stuck somewhere in the wilderness like that. So much could go wrong, everything could go wrong. It can't. ~~You could~~ ~~I wouldn't~~ It's probably not relevant at all yet and it's already messing with me.

 

How do you know if everything is normal? Do you feel well? The trip to Lindelt will probably cut it close, if I remember what you told me last correctly. I'll be home soon, then we can get started. Or perhaps you can get started and I'll join you? Your call.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I can't say. I haven't exactly been pregnant before, nor did my parents make a habit of telling their children all the nasty details. And I never did think it would be relevant to me. I suppose I feel rather normal, for a pregnant woman. This is about as horribly uncomfortable as I had imagined when I was younger.

 

I'm going to try to keep this bean in my belly for as long as I can. But, ultimately, I fear that how and when this happens isn't going to be my choice. Otherwise I reckon there would be much less screaming involved than I've heard.

 

I felt myself pale just writing that. I had more to write, but now I'm going to take a nap. I'll start packing when I wake up. Lindelt it is. I'll be choosing the safest paths possible, don't worry!

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

By the stars, don't think of the screaming! Not yet at least. Kind of get the feeling that your dreams do that job for you anyway. (Sorry if I just reminded you. Sorry.)

 

Think of something better instead. Do you have any ideas for names? I have a few in mind, but none that I truly like yet. Nothing that sticks. (I also keep forgetting to write them down, which doesn't help.) Figured two minds are better than one on that subject regardless. And needed, for that matter. Unless I may suggest simply calling our child "Baby" or "Bean"?

 

Love you. Hurrying as much as I can.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

You know you'd have gotten an elbow in the ribs for that joke if you were here, so just elbow yourself and imagine it was me.

 

We definitely cannot keep calling them "baby" and all that. Or, I suppose we could. Who makes those rules anyway? It just seems like it would be far too silly. "Hi, I'm Baby, scourge of seven nations!" No, it won't do.

 

Unfortunately, only a single name stands out in my mind. Lucatiel. Even writing it down seems like a struggle. It's as if the quill itself hesitates. Is that a horrible idea? I think it might be. I probably just have to put the idea out of my mind, but at the moment it's the only idea it'll allow me to have.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

That is no doubt a bad idea. It's almost as bad as if I suggested we call them Pate. Well, no, that'd be far, far more terrible, but it's in the same category of bad. Does that make any sense?

 

There's just too much hurt behind it. You don't want to say their name and think of her and everything that comes with it. Eventually, it'd become positive, I'm sure, but you don't want anything like that to stand in the way of loving your child. That's not something you want to burden them with, or yourself, so to speak.

 

I'll keep thinking, then. Hopefully we won't have to settle for Baby. I don't think they'd appreciate that either.

 

Love you.

 

PS. Ribs elbowed. But the angle is all wrong. You're going to have to do it proper when we reunite.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

She seems so much more restless now. Though I can't rule out that that may just be me overanalyzing every single thing she does. Even more so than usual. But it's as though her curiosity has peaked since you left. Everything catches her attention – especially when it's not supposed to.

 

We miss you already. Stay safe out there.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

She tries to scamper everywhere when I change her nappy. She cannot yet crawl or even sit, but she'll roll over on her belly and try to worm herself away to... who knows where! Wherever she isn't getting changed, I suppose. I'm worried she'll scurry away and find something she shouldn't, but she's nowhere near fast or coordinated enough for that—yet.

 

I think we may have a little rebel on our hands. At the very least, that's nothing we haven't handled before.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Like parents like daughter, I suppose! Found some supplies and am scampering home. Not enough to last long, but it'll buy us some time together. Feels like every second away from the both of you is just wasted.

 

Love you both.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

She can sit now! All without my help! So now when she isn't trying to worm somewhere, she'll sit there in frustration and keep her eye on my every move. If she could talk, she'd tell me every little thing. She sits and babbles all day until she gets hungry or falls asleep again. Poor Tulip still gives her a wide berth, and probably for the best. I think she'll be up and crawling any day now.

 

Also importantly, I think she might be ready to eat real food. I can't remember exactly when this is supposed to happen, but she's very interested in whatever I eat—and what Tulip eats for that matter. I might give her a bowl of something, see what she thinks. That probably doesn't mean I can get out and do stuff soon, but progress is progress.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

I can't miss so many things! The folks I've killed so far have had more loot than supplies. Not a good sign. Will return as soon as possible.

 

Love you both.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

She's asking for you! I don't know about you, but I've never heard her say it before. She was investigating our hut again this evening, then looked me dead in the eye, and said "Dad?"! When has she been practicing saying that? Perhaps it's all by virtue of listening? I haven't the faintest clue, but she certainly laughed at my expression when she did it.

 

She kept on asking all evening. Get those damned plants and come make her day.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

She's not loving it without you here so far. She's asking for you and VERY restless. So restless it's putting me to shame. I only just managed to put her to sleep, and the sun has long since gone down. I'm not actually sure if she totally grasps your absence, but she knows something is wrong and it has to do with you. Couldn't concentrate on eating her food either. At least I'm better at handling it when she's doing it than when I'm doing it. So there's that.

 

She almost snatched a dagger earlier, so I'm currently carrying all our weapons on my person. I should probably put those down now, they're very heavy. Long day.

 

We miss you and love you.

 

\- - -

 

She has walked all day!! She took a few steps at first and now she's really feeling it! She learns so quickly, I can't believe this. You have to see this. She's incredible.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

Tell her that's she's the best, smartest, most amazing child in the world. And, this is of utmost importance, make sure to give her a big hug and kiss from me. It's almost painful to be unable to do so myself.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

She did get a hold of a dagger today. Could've sworn I had them all, but obviously I was wrong. Tulip smartly ran away as fast as she could. She saw what was coming. To my relief, Cass didn't immediately jab it into her eye or something. She kind of just waved it in front of her while stomping around. I think she was trying to imitate what she's seen us do, but I have to admit it was a little bit terrifying nonetheless.

 

I got it out of her hands before she could hurt anyone, though she did make a small cut in my arm when I did. Soon as I winced, she started weeping. Wasn't sure where to go from there. Going to try keeping all our weapons away from her, but she's fast and damn crafty, I swear. Gets everywhere you don't want her to be.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

I've fashioned her a wooden knife! It's completely blunt, couldn't cut through butter no matter how hard she might try. No pointy ends, no nothing. Sure does hurt when she whacks it across my shins though. Thank the stars I can just wear my chainmail. All I have to do now is make sure she doesn't whack herself with it. That's a lot easier, at least.

 

Very tired. She's still difficult to put to sleep, but she's sleeping with her "knife" in her hand now. This could be a really big mistake on my part.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

It's rather tough to be alone with her, isn't it? It sounds like you're handling yourselves quite fine, at least. I hope your arm heals well. That was a good idea with the toy knife! With any luck, she'll be less drawn to our weaponry that way.

 

I can't wait to see you both again. It's like it's tickling in my stomach and all the way into my toes. I found some more of those flowers you like and I managed to scavenge quite a few supplies. I'll be home soon, hopefully for good.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

She's learned how to say your name! Now she switches between chanting "mom" and "Luna" whenever she remembers that she can. Creighton is still too difficult for her. Still just uses an approximate sound or calls me dad whenever I ask. Can't complain about that, really. She'll get there one day.

 

Come home soon so you can hear her.

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Now she can say her full name!! It's finally Cassandra and not just Cass. She still prefers the latter, but she can say her whole name if she wants. Seems like yesterday she was just speaking in tongues. Creighton still doesn't work for her. One day.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I told her to go get a cloth from one of the crates earlier, and she looked up at me with those big eyes and said "dad?"! She kept looking around wildly, saying "dad" over and over, I just about keeled over laughing. I've decided to ban the word crate and instead call them boxes until she learns the difference. Then she won't have to get so confused and ultimately disappointed again. I'm still giggling as I write this, though. I love how her little mind works.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

I never thought my own name would betray me. Can't I be called something else? For everyone's sake?

 

It does sound funny, I'll admit that. Begrudgingly.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

Well, what would you like, then? "Ton", perhaps? "Rei"? That's still pretty close to crate. Or maybe a sunray. Doesn't really fit then, does it? You big grump. Maybe that could be your nickname—Grumpy!

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Alright. Fine. Never mind. Box will do.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

She's getting really good at spelling and remembering the alphabet, and today we've practiced how to spell her name and a few others. Here are some examples:

 

_Below are scribbled several names in large, shaky handwriting. The name Cassandra is repeated several times, but Luna, Creighton, and Lucatiel are also featured._

 

Yours,

Luna, and Cass

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Her handwriting is better than mine at this point! She's a little prodigy, this one. When did you learn how to write? I don't remember for myself, personally, but I'm certain it wasn't at her age. She must've taken some inspiration from your side of the family.

 

Regardless, I reckon you're as proud as I am. Can't remember the last time I felt like this.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

TO CREIGHTON

 

HI DAD

 

I HAD SOME EGGS FOR BREAKFAST

 

THEY WERE NI ~~S~~ CE

 

I MISS YOU

 

DONT DIE

 

FROM CASSANDRA

 

PS. MOM HELPED ME SPELL

 

\- - -

 

Cassandra,

 

I'm happy to hear you liked your eggs. And happy to hear from you at all!

 

I'm fine out here, you don't have to worry about me. I will always return home to you.

 

I miss you too.

Creighton

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I think we should seriously consider sending Cass for knight's training. She's still too young, but when the time comes, it could be good for her. I know it did me a lot of good to get away from home and learn new things and meet new people. It was tough, but that was how I liked it. I reckon you felt something similar. And no matter what, we cannot teach her everything. Unfortunately.

 

Though I will insist that we do not send her to Volgen. I never much liked the way we were trained. They wanted us to be much too passive and demure. They tried to raise me the same way, but you can tell how that turned out. Now, I know you might not like this idea at first, but take some time to mull it over—I think we should send her to Mirrah. I realize that it's beset by unrest pretty much constantly, but both you and Lucatiel are fine warriors. I'd be happy to see her acquire the same skills.

 

I know this might not be what you imagined, but, as I said, take some time to think it over. We still have some years to figure it out, after all.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

_This letter looks hastily scribbled._

 

No. Absolutely not. Sending her to Mirrah will be over my dead body. I'd rather she grew up demure in Volgen than set foot in that cesspool. I wouldn't be able to see her either, you realize that? I could never go back. If they find out that she's my flesh and blood, they'd likely kill her too. It's not happening. Ever. Get the idea out of your head already.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

Breathe deeply for a moment and think this through. You've said yourself that she'll need some sort of training and education. You just always thought along the lines of figuring out how to train her ourselves. I don't think that's always going to be enough. It might be now, but no matter how we feel about it, she seeks the world outside of our small sphere. Like I do, like you do. There's no doubt in my mind that knight's training would do her a world of good.

 

Mirrah is currently our best bet for that purpose. They'll never have to know that you're her father. I can come up with something, you know that. Let the idea settle. We'll discuss it further when you return to us, and when the time comes, okay?

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

What happened to the idea of our child having someone who truly understood her? Does that just not matter anymore? Are we going to leave her to fend for herself in a world that would rather she didn't exist? We can't throw her to the wolves like that!! I won't have it!

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I shouldn't have brought this up in a letter. My mistake. Breathe, put the thought out of your mind for now, and come home. Please? I miss you. I need your arms around me and your lips on my neck.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

I keep dreaming about you. Not all of it good. It's like I'm wearing my worries on my sleeves. Thought it would be alright to be away from you, having been apart so many times, having been together for so many years. I've never been away this long and despised it so damn much before.

 

Tell me you've scrounged enough supplies. I haven't and I'm sick and tired of being without you. You know how my mind gets when I'm alone and this is damn near too much to bear. ~~Is it normal to be this way in isolation? Sometimes I'm convinced everything would be so much easier if we'd just been more like everyone else.~~

 

It's like Cass is slipping away between my fingers. I remember her so young, but I know she isn't anymore, but I don't know just how big she's actually gotten in my absence. I can't explain this feeling. Which is new. It's all new. It's like it's gnawing at me from the inside and everything is going too fast.

 

I'm trying to make my way home, I really am, but this place is determined to make it difficult. I'm sorry.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

Praise the sun you're feeling the same way. I didn't know if it was appropriate to tell you, I didn't want to rush you. I feel like ~~a hollow~~ some sort of living statue when I'm not with Cass. She forces me to animate. When she's asleep, it's like I'm right back to square one. I'd almost forgotten what this feels like.

 

You're not the only one feeling like time is running away from you—and I'm right here with her. Everything is happening so quickly. I don't know why it creates this unease in my gut, but I don't know how to stop it. She's happy, at least. Missing you, but happy.

 

We do have plentiful supplies at the moment, actually. I don't know how much you reckon you're short, but we can help each other out here. I'm sure it'll all add up. Come home. Come keep me together.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

I've fashioned her a doll from some clean cloths. Hope she likes it.

 

I think I'm almost home. This bird is leading me down a different path than usual. But I know it's in our area.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I'm sure she will! She just loves new things. She was bouncing all day when I found a wooden figure for her a few days ago. It'll be all the more exciting when you come home with it.

 

I can't wait to see you. I'll be keeping an eye out. _A small heart is doodled after the sentence._

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

She's been asking about Lucatiel again. Who she was, why she shares her name. I kept telling her that she'd have to ask you, but she's so damn stubborn. The questions she asked were getting more and more... personal, I guess. I didn't know what to tell her.

 

In the end, I ended up telling her the basics. You know, beyond what she already knows. That you two were lovers, like you and I are, and that she went hollow long before Cass was born. But you loved her very much and she's like a second mother she never got to meet, so that's why you passed her name onto her as a middle name.

 

I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries. I told her to ask you if she wanted more, and she's sated for now, having gotten just a little bit of information.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I suppose it's about time. It's funny, Lucatiel has been on my mind a lot as of late. In my dreams and subconscious. I remember her in my habits and my movements as well. I won't say that Cass asking now is connected somehow, but it's a strange coincidence, isn't it?

 

You didn't overstep anything, it's alright. It seems like you kept it simple enough. Thank you. This is never a conversation I'm aching to have, but she deserves as much now.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

I've been thinking about the idea you had some time ago. About a year or so? Sheesh, doesn't feel that long.

 

Regardless, about sending Cass for knight's training. You're right. It's just taken me a while to see what you did. You know how it is, the noggin doesn't always work at breakneck speeds. But I'm no teacher and, no offense, neither are you. It'd be damn good for her to get out and experience something new. Learn new things, away from us. I hate the idea of sending her anywhere at all, makes me nauseous. But I can't deny it'd do her good.

 

I insist we don't send her to Mirrah. We can't. Lucatiel might have turned out fine and well, but you know what I'm like. I don't want Cass to turn out the same way. She's already so much like us, it just ups her chances. I can't join her there anyway, it'd be all up to you. The very thought makes it hard to breathe. If they ever find out she's mine, they could kill her. There's so much that could go wrong. We have to have another option, somewhere else where she might become a page. Mirrah could break all of us.

 

Need to calm down. I'll write again some other time.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

And you wait until I'm gone to say this. That noggin of yours does have terrible timing no matter what. But you know I don't mind carrying this burden on my own. I can get her to Mirrah safely and have her accepted as a page, this you must know.

 

I know I've said this before and I'll say it again: you cannot scare me with talk of her growing up like us. Both of the people who my heart belongs to are great Mirrahan warriors. She needs educating and this is the best place for that to happen.

 

Don't you think she wants to keep us and herself safe as well? She knows what survival and hiding means. Our life on the road has taught her that well. She'll understand the need for a little bit of subterfuge in exchange for new knowledge, new places to see, and the opportunity for a better future. We can't take this from her because you don't like Mirrah and everything that happened there, or because we don't want to be without her. We have to think of her and what she needs first.

 

The thought unnerves me as well, I'll be the first to admit that. I lie awake at night, before sleep takes me, and think of all the things that could go wrong. I watch her in her sleep, as if she might vanish if I take my eyes off her. But I know most of my fears are unfounded. We'll all work together to keep us safe. In all likelihood, they'll never recognize her anyway. Judging by those eyes of hers that certainly aren't mine, they'll probably assume you're a white man—further obscuring your real identities.

 

All of these possible problems have practical solutions. We only need to calm ourselves, prepare, and solve them. For her sake.

 

I never thought motherhood was for me, but it's like an ultimate unending string of problem solving, really!

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

You're right. Shit. This isn't really about you and me, is it?

 

I had more I wanted to write, but now words escape me. Stay safe.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

She's in their hands now. All went well! I insisted on meeting the knight she'd be serving, and she seemed professional and honorable. Cass did not stop beaming for a second. Even when I told her goodbye. If she had any tears to shed, she hid them well.

 

But now I'm sitting here in the wilderness, heading home, and my heart won't stop hammering. It chafes awfully to have left her behind. My mind won't stop showing me horrible scenarios. What if they do know—or find out? What if she suffers for we've done? What if we've left her to a terrible fate? What if, what if, what if. I hate it when these anxieties refuse to leave me alone.

 

Tell me that she will be fine. That we all will. Please.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Don't say this now! You soothed away my fears with your practicality, don't undo that for both of us! You know your mind is just stuck in a cycle of worries. And of course it is, it's the first time we've been without our daughter since she was born! Don't let those fears take hold. Believe what you told me. There are practical solutions to all those fears and we've done our best to solve those things.

 

She'll be happy there. You saw it yourself. You saw the knight she was training under. If anyone has reason to be calm, it's you. Keep repeating that to yourself. I believe you're right. Believe in yourself, too.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

You're probably right, yes. Thank you. She said she would write us when she could, but if she doesn't, I'll be sending her a bird by the end of this week. She'll be busy now, it's not so surprising if she doesn't have time to fill us in every minute. Nor is she obligated to anyway, I suppose.

 

Every minute of this week will feel like several hours. Praise the sun I'll be home soon. We'll make the time pass quicker.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

_The handwriting in this letter is practised and pretty. The paper is rather high quality and sealed in an envelope with the crest of Mirrah. The front the envelope reads: To Creighton._

 

To whomever it may concern:

Please, pass this letter onto Creighton. If he is no longer with us, no longer present, or you've simply never known him, you have my apologies. If that is the case, feel free to instead discard this letter.

 

Dear brother,

 

I knew the second I saw those eyes of hers. They're bit of a dead give-away. However, as I got to know her, I realized that she has both your nose and our father's chin as well. Funny how that pans out.

 

Now, you need not worry about her. I know we did not part on the best of terms, but I have no motivations to harm your child. I am not that bitter, petty, or vengeful. Not like you are. Thus, I will do my utmost to keep her heritage a secret, as I am sure you did. Quite the coincidence that she ended up training under the one person who would natively recognize her, and the one person who would never rat her out, isn't it?

 

She is so very much like you, it's almost uncanny. I often don't know whether to smile or cringe at it. She's impulsive, unfocused, brash, energetic. Just yesterday she burned herself on a kettle and punched and broke it in response. She looked up at me with those bright eyes and a sheepish grin and I couldn't help but laugh. It was like watching you all over again. She's always apologizing for her outbursts and clumsiness as well, as if she's never quite in control of her own mind and body. I reckon it's a very good thing that it's me she ended up with.

 

Admittedly, I've never heard my own catty tone come out of someone else's mouth before. It's like an echo of my own voice, only originating from her and not myself. I never even realized it was that catty to begin with. I suppose it's no wonder I could always set you off so easily, whether I meant to or not.

 

But there are also many traits in her that I do not recognize. Her eyes are so large and full of wonder, and I can think of nobody in our family who has cheeks that full. There's this quiet curiosity to her that I have to admit is kind of delightful. Even if she doesn't listen well, she always asks me to elaborate on everything that gets her attention. She notices every little thing, like you do, but also knows how to put that information together into rather astute analyses of her surroundings.

 

I assume you and your partner have been training her? My previous pages had some combat ability in the very beginning as well, but none as much as she does. I'd say she's a natural, but even a natural talent won't start out knowing the correct stances and grips. Thanks for making my job easier. Not that I don't have plenty else to work with.

 

Is this Luna still your partner? She was very vague about Cassandra's father, and I realized enough not to prod her. But now I have to admit that my curiosity is piqued. If you are still together, send her my regards. She seemed grounded and together. Perhaps she's a good counterpart to you.

 

Actually, I hope you're happy no matter who you're with. I hope that you found a life that suits you. I know that might seem hollow after all these years, and perhaps it is. It's been strange here without you. Father still talks about you once in a while, mostly with tears in his eyes. It took me a damned long time to climb the ranks and be taken seriously as a knight as well. As if I was condemned by mere relation. To be honest, I'm surprised you're still alive out there. At least, I hope you are.

 

Whether you're reading this or not, I can at the very least help your child become an honourable knight. She has the makings of one, I can tell. Despite certain difficulties. But you were a skilled fighter as well, before your impulsiveness and those lapses in judgment got the better of you.

 

I hope this letter reaches you in good health. Perhaps one day we may meet again. Until then, Cassandra is under my protection.

 

Sincerely,

Petra, Knight of Mirrah

 

\- - -

 

Petra,

 

"Dear brother", is it? That's rich. I thought you'd all disowned me.

 

If anything happens to Cassandra, I will find you and I will kill you. I don't care what happens to me, I don't care what I have to do. You might say that you want to keep her safe, but what reason do I have to trust you?

 

They were going to kill me, and you stood by and watched. You just scowled at me while they lifted the axe. So you'll have to forgive me, dear sister, if I can't just take your word for it. Last time we saw each other, you wanted me dead. That's not easy to just forgive and forget.

 

If you do mean it, then... I guess it might be for the best. We'll have to wait and see, won't we. If you know me, you'll know her. As you've already noticed. She's better than me though. Even though you're still mad at me, know that. I've been trying to steer her away from my problems, from repeating my mistakes. I know you'll do the same, if you really are being honest with me. That's not something anyone else could do.

 

She's like you in more ways than that, you know. Her body language is the spitting image of you. You might not have noticed, but I have. And she has the same uncanny ability to make you seem like the villain, even though all you want to do is make her finish her dinner. I've felt like she was a tiny Petra more enough over the years.

 

Luna and I are still together. She's my rock and I am hers. She's such a powerful woman—I'm sure you could tell. It's impossible not to love her. I'm sure Cassandra has already praised her to the stars as well. So much more than I deserve. It's as if I'm at home no matter where I am when she's with me. On that note, are you with anyone? Been a while since I heard about anything but crushes.

 

Don't rub it in. I know I made things difficult for everyone. I always did. I hope father is well, but what about mother? Guessing she's still stomping around at every opportunity, grumbling about how nobody else can grasp the right kind of bubbling. I'd tell you to send them my regards, but I'd almost rather you didn't. They don't need to know about me. You shouldn't be compromised by our contact.

 

Sorry I started off so aggressively. I kind of mean it though. ~~You know.~~ You know how it is, I suppose. Cass is my star, I have to know she'll be fine. First instinct isn't to trust she will be. Please, don't tell her what I've done. She doesn't know everything.

 

Thanks for writing me. I hadn't expected you to, in this situation. Guess I'll have to adjust my expectations.

 

Creighton

 

\- - -

 

Brother,

 

How very compassionate of you. I say that I'm going to keep your daughter safe, and you immediately threaten to murder me. I suppose some things never change. If something does happen, which it won't, feel free to butcher your way through the entirety of Mirrah to get here. Have fun.

 

What did you want me to do? Should I have thrown myself between you and the executioner? Should I have declared myself an outlaw alongside you? You're a killer. I had to fight twice as hard to get anywhere after what you did. And I still preferred that to standing by you. I understand fully that it hurt you. I truly wish that there had been any other option. But you know full well how much it hurt us, too. I might have scowled, but father cried and mother shut down. And they never quite recovered from losing you several times over like that.

 

Mother still shuts down whenever the subject falls on you. She refuses to chime in. But yes, she remains as grumpy and tenacious as always. It's so very tempting to tell them about our contact, to let them know that they have a granddaughter. Maybe one day she can tell them herself. But until then, it'll be our secret.

 

I have found myself a lovely woman by the name of Maria, yes. We live together, which I suppose indefinitely proves that things are rather serious between us. She and Cass like each other as well, thank the stars.

 

As I said, it's only a good thing that Cassandra ended up with me. I see more likenesses between her and our family every day. And every day she surprises me. Whether you believe it or not, I will keep her safe here. I recognize your worries, but she will do just fine under my wing.

 

I'm going to have to cut this short. I'll keep both of you informed of her progress and how she's doing, though she's been begging me to let her write something herself. It's best if we keep communications between the two of us to a minimum, but I won't stop her from contacting you. It's her magical bird scroll, after all.

 

Threats of bodily harm or no, it's a relief to know you're still alive out there. It seems like you've made a life for yourself after all.

 

Sincerely,

Petra, Knight of Mirrah

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Tulip died today. I found her lifeless early this morning. She was still warm, so I tried to wake her, but obviously to no avail. No heartbeat and no breathing either. Such a pity. She's such a sweet bird. I'll miss having her around, and I'm sure she'll miss biting my thumbs, wherever she is now. Felt weird to pluck her feathers out and cook her, but we might as well make use of it, right? Typical that this happened without you. Hopefully the meat will last until you're here.

 

I've been thinking. (Surprise!) When you get back, do you want to travel together again? With no chickens and no Cass, what's the point in staying rooted? We could explore and pillage together, like we used to. Just an idea, though. No pressure.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

There is nothing I would love more than to travel with you again. Let's do it.

 

Oh, poor Tulip. I suppose some things just don't last forever—she must have been getting up there. Cass isn't going to be happy about that when we see her next. At least we'll have time to prepare for it.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

_This letter is another one of high quality, its envelope sealed with the crest of Mirrah. The handwriting has improved greatly over the years._

 

Hi mom and dad,

 

I miss you both so much! I'm staying in a nice, warm place during the nights now. There are other pages around my age here. Most of them are nice to me. But it's not the same with out you. I cried the first few nights. I like it here! But I still cried.

 

Petra, the knight I serve, has already tought me much. She's very tough and demands a lot. But I've learned a lot too, so I don't mind. She takes me to new places! She has a nice wife and a cute horse. They are all very pretty and shiny together. The lord Petra serves is not very nice, and very strict. I do a lot of stuff for him alongside the other servants. I can tell they get mad when I don't do it right, but I think they can also tell that I'm trying hard. I'm already getting better, so they are less mad now.

 

I miss you and I hope I can visit you soon or you can visit me. Petra says it would be best not to, but I still want to see you.

 

I love you,

from Cassandra

 

\- - -

 

Cass,

 

We miss you too! We're thinking about you every single day, and very happy to hear that you like Mirrah. Admittedly, we cried a little bit too those first couple of days. It's very strange to be without you—you've been here with us since we could carry you in one arm. So it seems all weird when you suddenly aren't here with us.

 

Petra sounds like a good teacher. You've no idea how much of a relief it is that you're comfortable there. If you're happy and learning, isn't that all we can really ask for as your parents?

 

Hopefully we'll have an opportunity to see each other soon. But if not, stay strong and good for us.

 

We love you and hope to see you soon,

Creight and Luna

 

\- - -

 

_Enclosed within this letter are several pages of drawings. They're accompanied by a single, small note._

 

Mom and dad,

 

I just wanted to show you some of the things I've drawn lately. I think I'm improving.

 

Sincerely,

Cassandra

 

_Many of the drawings involve animals; chickens, cats, dogs, and horses, with and without armour. A lot of them also depict people—mostly Luna, Creighton, and her teachers, though there are a few unfamiliar children included as well._

 

\- - -

 

Dearest Cassandra,

 

They all look wonderful. You're already better at drawing than your father is. Keep it up and you'll only get better and better!

 

Who are these other kids? Are they your friends?

 

Love you lots,

Luna and Creight

 

\- - -

 

Mom and dad,

 

They are my friends! The girl with the curly hair is Adoratiel. She's funny and sweet and I like her very much. The girl with the big nose and short hair is Cateline. She teased me when I first got here, but then I punched her in the gut and now we like each other. She doesn't like me because I punched her, but she stopped teasing and started talking instead. Sorry. I got a friend out of it though. Even though I'm not sure we're friends. She makes MY stomach feel weird. It's a nice weird, but weird.

 

I have another friend, but I can't get her eyes right yet.

 

Sincerely,

Cassandra

 

\- - -

 

_Another letter arrives with several pages of drawings of the same girl._

Mom and dad,

 

I got her eyes right. This is Johanne. She's even taller than me.

 

Sincerely,

Cassandra

 

\- - -

 

Mom and dad,

 

I'm sorry I don't write you much these days. I'm very busy. But it's okay. I like being busy. It makes me very tired but also very content. I've learned to play the flute and I'm getting pretty good at it. I miss you!

 

I'll keep sending you my drawings. Tell me if you don't want them.

 

Sincerely,

Cassandra

 

\- - -

 

Cass,

 

We're always thrilled to hear from you, and fundamentally we're just happy that you're happy!

 

And we would always love to see your drawings—unless you want to keep them yourself, or maybe give them to one of your friends instead.

 

Luna is planning to journey to see you soon. So it won't be long until you'll finally see each other again.

 

Love you lots,

Creight and Luna

 

\- - -

 

Brother,

Luna,

 

Cassandra had what you might call an episode few days ago. She was speaking with some of the other pages while I was speaking with one of my fellow knights. I noticed their voices raising, but thought nothing of it at first. The next moment, she had thrown herself at one of the boys, screaming and tearing at him. She continued beating him and yelling at him even when I hurried to separate the two.

 

It felt as though it took me eternities to calm her down. When I finally had, and I let go of her, she ran away. I reluctantly let her run, figuring that she probably needed space for a moment. I convinced the other knights that I would handle it, so they would not take action against her, while we tended to the other page's wounds. For a short while, I was genuinely afraid that I would not be able to convince them—her actions had truly startled them.

 

I found her weeping behind the stables. She tried to run again when she saw me, but I quickly caught her and soothed her. Apparently she felt as though she'd forgotten "everything you'd told her" about calming herself and managing her temper, and felt like she'd lost herself doing what she did. Of course, I told her that it wasn't alright, but I knew that she was well aware of this and I only wanted to make sure that this never happened again. She understood, but still squirmed when she had to apologize to other page (and he to her for what he said).

 

Now, I wouldn't tell you all this just to upset you. Rather, since the incident, I can see her visibly practising what she said you taught her. She removes herself from frustrating interactions—which there are a lot of at their age—and comes to me instead. This was all it took for her to open up and become far better at asking for my help. Over these last few days, she's been far less frustrated and confrontational than she's ever been around me.

 

At first, I thought she looked just like you when I saw her on top of that boy, hurting him. But now it feels as though history has been prevented from repeating itself. As though she's been granted a second chance—as though we've all been granted one.

 

I believe she'll only grow towards the light from here.

 

Sincerely,

Petra, Knight of Mirrah

 

\- - -

 

Petra,

 

Thank you.

 

Creighton

 

PS. He keeps saying that he means to say more than that, but cannot write it. Thank you from all of us. You know as well as we do how important it is that you're there to help her. Thank you. I don't think we can repeat it enough.

 

Sincerely,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Mom and dad,

 

I've finally made squire! I get to work more closely with Petra now, which is always a good thing, and obviously I'm on my way to becoming a knight myself. She regularly states that she believes in me, and that I'll grow to be a fine knight. I'm only wondering when she'll make good on her words and let me prove myself.

 

Luna, you saw me handle a sword some months ago and I've only gotten better since then. Nobody gets knighted at my age, but I can't wait. I'm ready for those responsibilities, I know it. But she already has me closer to combat and to the battlefield than other knights have their squires. It's only a matter of time.

 

The only downside to this is that I have even less time to draw now. I only have time when I'm supposed to be sleeping, and substituting sleep for art isn't a good idea, let me put it that way.

 

Some of my friends have also become squires. Cateline kissed me when she told me that she did. I'm hoping that'll happen more in the future. She's my best sparring partner, and she can always make me laugh. I get all weird inside when she looks at me now. Petra says that's normal though, so I suppose you don't need to worry?

 

Sincerely,

Cassandra

 

\- - -

 

Cassandra,

 

We're so proud of you. We never for a second doubted you either. I was a very impatient squire and knight as well. My fellow knights were so careful and I only wanted to advance and improve. From what I know about Petra, she's got your back. She knows you want this and knows you can do this, just as I do.

 

For a few years now, your father and I have been travelling together again. Our last meeting was a stroke of luck. There may be longer between my visits for now. But if you desperately need me by your side, I will of course be there for you as soon as I can.

 

Do try to write more often. I doubt you care much for our boring escapades (we brought down a dragon the other day, no big deal), but we'd love to hear about yours. No pressure, of course. I know you're busy.

 

Dad sends lots of hugs. As do I. And kisses too, if you want them.

 

Lots of love,

Luna and Creight

 

\- - -

 

_Enclosed within this letter are several pages of drawings. The quality of the art has greatly improved over time. The drawings feature familiar faces; most notably Petra and Cateline. They also feature horses, glimmering armours, and battle scenes. The last drawing is a finely crafted self-portrait._

Mom and dad,

 

Here's some progress. Some of these are old and I don't like them anymore, but I don't have much time to draw anymore, now that I'm a squire. I can't remember if I've told you that before, but now you definitely know.

 

I also attempted another self-portrait, but I'm not particularly satisfied with it. The right eye is all wrong. Either way, here it is. Hopefully you'll like it more than I do.

 

Sincerely,

Cassandra

 

\- - -

 

Cass,

 

Your drawings are gorgeous. You're obviously putting more time and effort into this than I ever did.

 

It's so strange to see that drawing of you. It's obviously you, but not quite as I remember you. Almost as if I'm seeing you from a distance or in a reflection. If that portrait is at all accurate, you've grown up so very well. I can't believe just how long it's been since I've seen you in person. I already missed you, but now it really stings! This is for the best, though—I can tell. I'm sure you can as well, you're thriving so much. You're like a blooming rosebud.

 

Strive for further greatness, but know that this art you've given us is also excellent. And I don't just say that because I'm your father, you know. I know pretty things when I see them.

 

Love you lots,

Creight and Luna

 

PS. Your mom adores them too.

 

\- - -

 

Dad,

 

I'm always so, so glad to see mom, but it's wrong that I can't see you. It feels so bad. I miss you. I'm going to ask if I can visit both of you. Maybe Petra can accompany me; it'll be a character-building journey or something. I'm sure I can convince her.

 

Wait up for me?

 

Sincerely,

Cassandra

 

\- - -

 

Cass,

 

I would love nothing more than to see you again, but I would also hate for you to put yourself in danger just for my sake. I'd rather you stay safe where you are instead of risking anything coming to see me. For your own good. Maybe when you're older, it'll be less perilous.

 

It hurts to dissuade you like this, but I can't live with putting you in danger like that.

 

Love,

Creight

 

\- - -

 

Dad,

 

I'm old enough to make that decision myself, thank you very much. I've asked Petra to accompany me, and she agreed. Whatever we face will only put chest on my chest or whatever that expression is. We'll be fine.

 

Please, stay put until I get there. I know how much land you can put behind you when you're travelling. Don't make it more difficult!

 

Sincerely,

Cassandra

 

\- - -

 

Mother and father,

 

It's finally time. My knighting ceremony is in 7 days. I'd love to see you both there, but if only mother can come, I understand. Auntie insists that she'd like to see her brother again, even when I prod her to the point of frustration. I realize that this may be impossible though. If so, I'm sure mother will tell you everything.

 

Furthermore, I've decided that I'd like to stay in Mirrah. At least for now. There are plenty of duties for me here as a knight, and always new things to see and do. It never stops being exciting. Actually, I legitimately don't remember it ever being dull. Except for when I had to read all those dusty tomes and barely could. But nobody likes that—and nobody less so than me!

 

Of course, I'll visit you both as often as I'm able. It may not be very often, but it'll be more than usual anyway. Perhaps it's finally time for me to inherit some of your weapons? Not suggesting anything, just a suggestion.

 

I'm so ready to get out there and rebuild and destroy and experience. Do all the things that you guys have done. I'll be great, promise.

 

Sincerely,

Cassandra, soon-to-be Knight of Mirrah

 

\- - -

 

Dearest Cassandra,

 

I'll be there for your ceremony and let your father know every tiny little detail. You know I'm good at that.

 

Know that, whether you're a knight or not, I'll be visiting you regularly as well. No buts.

 

We're both so, so very proud of you. We're thrilled that you've come this far. Of course we'd hoped you'd come home, but I would stay in Mirrah if I were you as well. Don't feel bad, please. We're old, we'll manage. You have your whole life ahead of you. Live it.

 

Love,

Luna and Creighton

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

This place is incredible. I mean, we've seen many gorgeous places in our time, but this is something else. The lights are ice blue and so delicate, it's as if they're dancing. Snow flakes glimmer and sparkle over the streets. Bloody cold, but it's almost worth it. You'd love this as much as I do, I bet.

 

Dangerous as well, though. Heavy defences. Some sort of light shield covers the entrance from the bridge, and I see knightly figures roaming about in there. I'll find a way in. Until then, I'll be going another way. Not much choice.

 

I see now why you didn't want to come here. I don't have that reservation, but this smacks of Drangleic in all sorts of ways. Hints of greatness that are struggling to survive in this mess of an age.

 

Regardless. Rest assured that I'm safe. You know I can take care of myself. You just relax and enjoy some alone time.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

I'm trying, but I still don't like this. Not one bit. Be wary down there. I don't know just how quickly I can come to your rescue if you need me.

 

It sounds beautiful. I never did mind the cold as much as you did. Perhaps I'd like it better and make it more bearable for us both—help alleviate your poor, cold toes.

 

It's been a while since we wrote each other. I almost forgot how enjoyable it is.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

I fought along the opposite direction. If I were to guess, I'd say it's a catacomb of some kind. As many skeletons as you'd imagine. Reminded me of the first time we fought together. I'm fine, but if I never see a skull again, it'll be too soon.

 

Down here, I encountered a young woman rifling through some remains. She immediately thought me an enemy, and we damn near sliced each other. But, as it turns out, she was looking for some old tome. I swear I listened, but I can't for the life of me remember what she called it or what it was about.

 

Her name's Heysel though, and she can really talk your ear off. She enthusiastically told me that she's part of some sort of gang of fingers. Apparently she and a few others collect tongues for a goddess to make her feel better or something. She's mute, so the tongues... I don't know, I don't really get it, but what I do get is killing for rewards. That I can get behind.

 

She really talked up the friendship and jollity angle, but I've met the other members of this gang now and they don't really fit that image. The one that I get the feeling is the proclaimed leader is one slimy bastard. Tempted to call him a dirty rat. Far too slippery and smooth around the edges. Can't say I trust him one bit. The other is as taciturn as I am loud, and older than me. Apparently he's the middle finger of the group. I can believe it.

 

But this Heysel is alright by me. I think you'd like her too. Enthusiastic and passionate and bursting with energy. Just as young people should be. By the stars, I haven't felt this old since my hair started falling out. It's as if I hardly know how to interact with anyone who isn't you anymore! You know, somebody who understands and listens and knows all my shit, so to speak.

 

Either way, I've agreed to become a finger. She was rather disappointed that I had no preference as to which finger I wanted to be. Thankfully I don't have to interact much—I only have to kill and retrieve tongues. I could get used to this. Could've used a deal like this when we were younger, couldn't we? Though Heysel is probably the only one I don't mind speaking to. She's a bit much, so we've got that in common.

 

I found some of your favourite flowers, so I pressed them and included them. Help yourself to some tea. Or keep them, I suppose. Could be you're feeling sentimental.

 

I miss you though. Few things are more fun than killing and plundering alongside you.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

Heysel's dead. Nobody heard from her since she ventured into the swamp, and I managed to find her corpse this morning. I'll spare you the details. But this isn't the result of basilisks or the other mangy beasts here. I can tell. I know battle wounds when I see them by now.

 

The ringfinger, whose name I can't for the life of me remember, (he's the slippery bastard) told me that someone's trying to tear the fingers apart. She's been at it for a short while, and this is the first time she's actually gotten to one of us. I'm not too worried though. Don't think you should be either. We've faced far worse than a single vandal before. Can't help but feel sorry for Heysel though. Just had to get her hands on the one person I could actually talk to. She'll be sorely missed.

 

I'll be fine. I'll let you know if we need any help. Which we won't. So just sit tight and drink some tea.

 

Love you.

 

\- - -

 

Luna,

 

There are two of them. I think she found an accomplice somewhere. That explains Heysel—she wasn't killed by rapier.

 

I was going to take care of her, this Sirris. It'd have gone perfectly well if it wasn't for this other person who arrived to help her. I'd almost forgotten what it feels like to be vanquished. Like all the air is forced out of my lungs and my torso collapses. Didn't miss it.

 

Can't get rid of this weird sensation. The air's been knocked out and it won't come back. It's as if my gut is just a void now. I miss you so badly. I'm gone and isolated here, away from you. I miss Cassandra, too. Been too long. Even Petra would be a sight for sore eyes right now.

 

I can't help but feel like destiny's caught up to me somehow. Sunk its claws into my heels. I don't know where this bloody trepidation comes from, but it can up and leave if it knows what's good for it.

 

All that's left in me now is that fire. Burning in my fingers, in my throat. Pure vengeance rushing through my veins. They won't get away with this, promise you that.

 

Love you.

 

PS. I found some more flowers I know you like. I'll see if I can get to send you more, once I'm done here.

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

Don't talk like that, you're making me nervous as well.

 

I know vengeance as well as you do, I know exactly how good it feels. But when you're feeling like this, all nervous and empty, come home! These assailants have already struck at you once, I doubt they'll hesitate to do it again. They've proved that they can vanquish you—why wouldn't they be able to kill you as well? I need you alive. That's more important than any vendetta, isn't it?

 

Please, fall back or come home to me. I ask nothing more of you. I love you, and need you to be safe.

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Creight,

 

You can't simply stay quiet. You're already making me nervous, and now it's just growing. You must at least acknowledge my request, even if you're hesitant to leave. I know you don't like letting people get away with this, but ~~it doesn't matter in~~ I don't care! Answer me, and come home. Now. I won't take no for an answer after you leave me in silence like this. Your other birds arrived so quickly, one after another, you have no excuse.

 

Bring me those flowers in person this time, will you?

 

Yours,

Luna

 

\- - -

 

Creighton, don't you dare do this. I've waited patiently while my stomach digests itself with worry. Don't you dare. I don't care what you did, I don't care if you're mad at me, I don't care. Just give me a sign of life. Anything at all. It doesn't have to be big or informative, just something. Anything.

 

Don't make me come down there for you. If you've gotten yourself hurt, I'm going to kill you.

 

Please. Don't leave me like this.

 

I am yours.

 

\- - -

 

Father,

 

Even if you don't answer mother, you will answer to me. If you simply found something or someone more worth your time, you are scum, and I will drag you home by your throat if I have to.

 

Now, I will believe you have a perfectly decent excuse until proven otherwise, but mark my words. One way or another, I will find you. And you better have a bloody good excuse for leaving mother in the dark like this. For leaving all of us in the dark.

 

And, if worst comes to worst, if your eyes could never even glance upon this letter, I will avenge you. Know that with absolute certainty. I will not let your memory slip into that meaningless dark.

 

I am bound for you. Expect my hand or my wrath—whichever you deserve.

 

Sincerely,

Cassandra Lucatiel Choi, Knight of Mirrah


End file.
